1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a container assembled from a plurality of interlocking plates manufactured with a uniform configuration adapted for ease of manufacture and assembly. More specifically, the interlocking plates consist of a series of commonly formed pieces that interlock to form a variety of containers having unique geometric configuration.
2. Description of Related Art
The prior art replete with container formed by a variety of containers assembled from foldable or assembled and preformed members. However, such devices do not satisfy the need for printable uniformly designed plates that provide unique geometric and visual aesthetics.
In addition, conventional containers do not typically permit storage and transport in a disassembled condition, thus ease and cost to efficiently and effectively store and transport the conventional container can not be achieved.
The present invention provides an interlocking container comprising a number of mutually interlocking plate forming the container that may be used for a plurality of various applications such as a vase, a pencil cup, a trash can, a support for a clock, or the like.
In the preferred embodiment, the interlocking plates consist of a series of commonly-formed and printable pieces that interlock to form a variety of containers having unique geometric configuration. The material forming the invention is selected from any one of rubber, vinyl, paper, paper-based product, plastic, polyethylene, polypropylene, etc and may take any one of an infinite number of shapes, textures and colors.
The devices may receive printing in the forms of logos, promotional material, and advertisements.
These and other benefits provided by the instant invention will be apparent in light of the following description and associated drawings.